Two Is Better Than One
This is the fifth episode of Survivor: Congo Challenges Reward Challenge: Roll With It One castaway would be strapped into a wooden spherical cage and would have to guide two blindfolded castaways in rolling the cage through a maze through the forest. At the end of the maze would be a labyrinth-like table maze. The castaway inside the cage would then have to guide four blindfolded castaways in solving the table maze. The first two tribes to finish the table maze will win. Reward: The winning tribe wins a barbecue set with sausages and vegetables, while the runner-up wins a wok and vegetables. Winners: Luba & Bantu Immunity Challenge: In the Barrel Three members of each tribe will be tied together. The fourth will be inside a barrel. They will roll the barrel to a series of flagpoles. At each flagpole, the person in the barrel must unspool a rope to collect a bag of balls and get back in the barrel. Once each tribe has collected all three bags of balls they will then race to roll those balls and attempt to land them in a series of targets. The first two tribes to land balls in all 6 targets will win immunity. Winners: Luba & Bantu Story Night 11 LUBA The Luba tribe comes back to camp after their first tribal council. Sidney explains in ehr confessional that the tribe came to an united decision and in the end it was better for Marcy to go home. Sam thanks the whole tribe for giving him a chance and he promises he won't let them down. He also confesses the game is being very hard for him psychically, but he just can't give up. Sawyer immediately reunites with Morgan and Sam and says in his confessional he is glad his tribe now is majority. He talks that to Sam and Morgan and makes them make a deal about getting together, Sam fights against the idea, but in the end he accepts it, saying in a confessional he never trusted Sawyer and never will. Sawyer is happy he is in the control position at the tribe. Sidney and Tyler are at the main camp and by seeing the Bantu members together they wonder if they made the right decision and Sidney confesses she is having second thoughts. Day 12 It's time for their next reward challenge, with a big barbecue on the line. Adam as the Bantu captain decides to sit out Hope and then the challenge starts. The three tribes start pretty even with Emily in the ball for Bantu, while Adam and Russell are blindfolded, Abbie in the ball for Mongo, with Finn and Cody rolling her and Morgan and Tyler blindfolded for Luba with Sidney leading them. Abbie is seen scremaing a lot, leaving her tribe confused, so after some minutes, Mongo is in dead last. Emily and Sidney both do a great job at guiding their mates, so the race is neck-to-neck between Luba and Bantu. Luba and Bantu quickly arrive at their station. Emily guides Neil and Leann at the maze table and Sidney guides Sam and Sawyer. Mongo is still lacking behind, with Abbie having trouble guiding her tribemates, who keep hitting trees. Neil has problem's with Emily's order, so Luba pulls ahead in the challenge. Luba finishes first as expected and we see them celebrating, but clearly, the challenge took a tool in Sam, who looks exhausted and about to pass out. Finally, the Mongo tribe arrive at the puzzle, but once again Abbie has problems leading Yana and Trish on the puzzle and then the challenge is over for them as Bantu finishes the puzzle and celebrate second place. After the challenge is over, Sam passes out and the medical team is called. He has severe dehydration and has to be pulled out of the game, against his wishes. His tribe is very emotional about it and Sidney has a confessional, crying over his departure while Morgan says her tribe just lost a warrior and Sawyer is worried about numbers. LUBA The Luba tribe returns to camp, and start getting their barbecue done. Sidney once again tells us how Sam will be missed. Morgan gives a moral speech to everyone and once the barbecue is done they make a tribute to Sam, with Tyler saying is hard to say goodbyes sometimes. MONGO The Mongo tribe, after two wins, loses another challenge and Yana is mad at Abbie at her confessional, saying it was her fault. Trish tries to bring happiness to the tribe, but Yana loses her senses and accuses Abbie of being someone she can't live with, which leaves Abbie surprised and mad. Abbie fights with Yana, but Cody and Trish tear them apart, and in the end Abbie says she will fight to get Yana out of the game. Yana calms down and goes talk with Finn about them looking for an idol. She explains in her confessional she already knows how things work and finding one idol for her and Finn would be great. They go searching for it and in the end, Yana finds the clue and shares it with Finn, she fakes surprise about the idol being found in challenges and they decide they will go for it. Finn is happy he is playing the game with Yana, and thinks they are a strong duo. Abbie talks with Cody how mad she is with Yana, and Cody asks for her to calm down, otherwise she will be the one going home, Abbie say she will try to shut her mouth for a little, and thinks about targeting Trish, as it may be her only chance. BANTU The Bantu tribe comes back with their reward as they celebrate, even if they didn't win the biggest reward, they know their reward is also a good one. Neil is happy to see some flavors to the food, which he always thought tasted the same. Emily decides to talk with Neil about Russell, and the bird expert admits the police officer has been trying to create a man's alliance, but in a confessional he says he will always be loyal to Emily. Emily starts worrying about Russell and tells the viewers she will keep both eyes on him. Russell calls Leann for a chat, and tells her about Emily and Adam being a pair, Leann pretends she agrees with Russell, but in a confessional she says she doesn't care, as she finds Russell way more threatening. Emily goes talk with Adam about the game, and Adam has an idea to search for the hidden idol. They go look for it, and Adam is the one who finds the clue, Emily lets Adam grab it at the challenge and then they make a pact to use the idol together. Day 13 It's time for their next immunity challenge. Adam decides to sit out Leann and Neil, while Cody sits out Trish. The three tribes start the challenge, Bantu starts quickly with Emily in the barrel and Russell, Adam and Hope pulling her. For Mongo, Yana is in the barrel and Abbie, Cody and Finn push her. And finally, for Luba, Sawyer is in the barrel with Sidney, Morgan and Tyler pulling him. The Luba tribe pulls ahead, motivated and looking for another win, while the Mongo tribe lacks behind, with Abbie and Finn having difficulties pulling the barrel, so Cody does almost all the job. Luba arrives first at the first station and Sawyer quickly climbs the barrel to retrieve the ball. On their tail is the Bantu tribe, with Emily doing a great job getting the bag released while we see Hope running out of breath. In last place, Yana tries to win some time for Mongo and does it successfully, as she is the fastest releasing the bag, but it's not enough to take them out of first place. On the second bag, Bantu is in the lead and once again Emily does a good job, Luba and Mongo are neck to neck, as Mongo got their group together for the challenge and seem to be working well. Sawyer makes faster work this time, but Yana is even faster, leaving Luba in third place. In the way to the third stop, Luba gets second place again and ties the game with Bantu after retrieving the last bag. All tribes are already on the last part of the challenge as Russell starts throwing for Bantu, Tyler does it for Luba and Cody tries it for Mongo. Cody pulls ahead with two balls but then fails at scoring more. Russell quickly catches up and so does Tyler. The Mongo tribe tries switching Cody with Yana, but Yana only scores one ball for her tribe, while Russell and Tyler keep doing great jobs. It's 5-5 for Luba and Bantu, while Mongo only has tree balls when Cody goes back. In the end, Luba finishes first and Bantu gets second, sending Mongo to another Tribal Council. During the challenge, Adma grabbed the Bantu idol, while Yana grabbed the Mongo idol. MONGO Going back to camp, Mongo looks defeated, while Yana is the only one smiling, for finding her second idol in the game. She runs to tell Finn that and they celebrate together, Finn is ready to make another big move. Abbie talks with Cody, worried about her fate, and Cody promises he will try to put the target on Trish, even if he doesn't like Abbie all that much. Trish talks with Finn and Yana and asks for one more chance, begging for her spot. Yana confesses she is ready to send Abbie home. Cody talks with Yana and finn about voting out Trish instead, for being the weakest, and Yana notices how Abbie has calmed down lately. Yana and Finn have a final talk before Tribal Council and they weight their options, with Finn saying he likes Trish a lot and made a promise to her, but doesn't know if Yana and Cody will follow his decision. Abbie has a final confessional, saying she is a fighter, and she doesn't give up easily. On Tribal Council, Abbie is dished by her behavior, leading to a breakdown. Trish makes her case, while Abbie feels attacked. In the end, Abbie's lack of control over her emotions and mouth leads to her vote out in a 4-1 vote. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... Author's Notes Category:Survivor: Congo Category:Fanon episodes